1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CD package, particularly relates to a CD package that can be reused as a photo frame.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Packages are mainly provided to protect, and decorate the productions contained. For CD products (including CD, VCD, DVD, CD ROM, and so on), Beside CD cases, the products would be covered with exquisite CD packages, which are usually printed with introductions about the contents.
CD packages are usually expendables, dropped after purchases of CDs. However, the sold number of a single batch of CDs is never the less tens of thousands, and the quantity of dropped CD packages per year is so huge that resulting in a serious problem of resource consuming. On the other hand, if the CD packages are reusable for other purpose, e.g. photo frames, the problem will be alleviated, and the supplementary value of products will be simultaneously increased.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is a CD package, adapted to contain a CD case, the CD package comprising: a main board, comprising a first surface, a second surface, two first edge substantially paralleled, and a second edge substantially perpendicular to the first edge; two attaching boards, each comprising: a third edge; and a first free edge parallel to the third edge; three first fold lines forming on the attaching boards, by which dividing the attaching board, from the third edge to the first free edge, into a first sub-board, a second sub-board, a third sub-board, and a fourth sub-board, wherein the first and third edges are joined to form a second fold line, where for folding the first, second and third sub-boards toward the first surface along a first direction according to the first and second fold lines, folding the fourth sub-board along a second direction contrary to the first direction according to the first fold line, and disposing the fourth board onto the first surface, whereby substantially forming two squares constructed by each of the attaching boards and the main board, wherein partial of the third and fourth sub-boards are defined to be an indent area, where for folding an indentation for inserting the CD case.
The CD package further comprises and a front board, comprising: a first aperture; a fourth edge; a second free edge parallel to the fourth edge; three third fold lines forming on the front board, paralleled to the fourth edge, wherein the fourth edge and the second edge are joined to form a fourth fold line, where for folding the front board toward the first surface according to the third and fourth fold lines, and disposing the second free edge onto the second surface, whereby forming a case by covering the squares with the front board, wherein the first aperture exposes the indentations.
The main board further formed with a fifth fold line and a first contour line, wherein the first contour line is formed with two ends substantially connected the fifth fold line, where for cutting the main board along the first contour line, and folding the main board according to the fifth fold line to form a brace extending from the second surface, whereby bracing the case.
The main board, the attaching boards, and the front board are integrally made. The attaching boards is further formed along the periphery of the indent area with two first cut lines that perpendicular to the third edge, where for cutting the attaching board along the first cut lines and folding the indent area to form the indentation.
The main board further forms a second aperture by folding out the brace, and the front board further comprises an insert board attaching to the second free edge in accordance to the second aperture, where for fastening the front board to the main board by inserting the insert board into the second aperture.
The main board further comprises a sixth fold line intersecting the fifth fold line and a second contour line, wherein the second contour line is formed with two ends substantially connected the sixth fold line, where for cutting the main board along the second contour line, and folding the main board according to the sixth fold line to form a sub-brace extending from the second surface, whereby fastening the brace.
The sub-brace is provided with an insert slot, where for clipping the brace and fastening the brace.
The main board is further formed with a seventh fold line, a third contour line connecting the seventh fold line by two ends, and a through hole formed on the area surrounded by the seventh fold line and the third contour line, where for cutting the main board along the third contour and folding the main board according to the seventh fold line to form a hitch board comprising the through hole.
The seventh fold line is joined to the second fold line or the fourth fold line. There is further a transparent board, attaching on the front board and covering the first aperture, wherein the transparent board is made by a material selected from the group consisting of plastic, acrylic, cellophane, and glass.
The main board, the attaching boards, and the front board are made by a material selected from the group consisting of pasteboard and corrugated paper.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is a CD package, adapted to contain a CD case, the CD package comprising: a case, forming an indentation on a first surface thereof, where for containing the CD case, wherein the a case is further formed with a fold line and a cut line on a second surface thereof, where for case along the cut line, and folding outward cut area according to the fold line, whereby forming a brace that bracing the case; and a front board, covering the first surface of the case, wherein the front board further comprising an aperture exposing the indentation of the case.
There is further a transparent board, attaching on the front board and covering the first aperture, wherein the transparent board is made by a material selected from the group consisting of plastic, acrylic, cellophane, and glass.
The case and the front board are made by a material selected from the group consisting of pasteboard and corrugated paper.
According to the third aspect of the resent invention, there is a CD package, adapted to contain a CD case, the CD package comprising: a case, forming an indentation on a first surface thereof, where for containing the CD case, wherein the a case is further formed with a fold line, a cut line connecting the fold line by two ends, and a through hole formed on the area surrounded by the fold line and the cut line, where for cutting the main board along the cut line and folding the main board according to the fold line to form a hitch board comprising the through hole; and a front board, covering the first surface of the case, wherein the front board further comprising an aperture exposing the indentation of the case.
There is further a transparent board, attaching on the front board and covering the first aperture, wherein the transparent board is made by a material selected from the group consisting of plastic, acrylic, cellophane, and glass.
The case and the front board are made by a material selected from the group consisting of pasteboard and corrugated paper.